bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy Bee
This page is for the tamed version of Windy Bee. For the version that is hostile, see Wild Windy Bee. Windy Bee is a Colorless Event bee. It hatches from a Windy Bee Egg, which you can obtain from the Wind Shrine. You can also purchase it with Robux for a limited time. Like all the other Event Bees, Windy Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to obtain a gifted Windy Bee is to use a Star Treat. Windy Bee likes the Dandelion Field and Coconut Field. It dislikes the Bamboo Field and Strawberry Field. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds. * Makes 80 honey in 2 seconds. * +40% Movespeed, +50% Conversion Speed, +25% Gather Speed, +2 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +15% Instant White Conversion, x2 Boosts From Clouds. Abilities * [White Boost] Grants +20% pollen from White flowers for 15s. Stacks up to 10 times. * [Cloud] Summons a Cloud in a different field which lasts for 60s (+5s per lvl). Clouds make flowers grow faster and grants +25% Pollen to nearby players. If another player's Windy Bee spawns a cloud in your field, a message will appear announcing "��️ {Username}'s Windy Bee summoned a Cloud in this field ��️" * [Tornado] Spends your "Haste" stacks to summon a Tornado which damages enemies and collects Tokens and Pollen. Lifespan, speed, and damage are increased by number of "Haste" stacks spent and bee level. Gallery windycover.png|Windy Bee on the game's icon along with Spirit Bear and Basic Bee. windystat.png|Windy Bee's stat page. Windy_Face.png|Windy Bee's face. Gifted windy.png|Notification for getting a Gifted Windy Bee. Trivia * This is the 3rd bee available to be bought for Robux, with the second being Festive Bee and the first being Bear Bee. * Black Bear has mentioned this bee in one of his dialogues before it was added to the game. * There is a gate dedicated to it, also known as the Windy Bee Gate. * This bee and Vicious Bee are the only bees to have a hostile variant. * This bee, Music Bee, and Festive Bee are the only bees with three different ability tokens, the most of any bee. * This bee, Ninja Bee, and Shy Bee are the only bees that have only one skin color. * This bee is the first and the only bee to have the same skin color when it turns gifted. * This bee, Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Puppy Bee, and Vicious Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability when gifted. * This bee is the first and the only bee to have an extra gifted hive bonus that doesn't enhance its ability. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, and Vicious Bee are the only event bees that can't be bought in the Ticket Tent. * This bee is the only event bee to dislike 2 fields. * This is the first and currently the only bee to be able to produce a White Boost token. * The Tornado ability is the only thing that can pick up items outside of personal tokens. * This bee & Festive Bee are the only non-gifted bees that have tinted wings. * This is the only bee not to have light blue wings when it isn't gifted. Category:Bees Category:Colorless Category:Article stubs Category:Event